


Karate and Stiles

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Karate, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, Stiles takes karate lesson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles joins karate classes. Derek is not at all happy about it.





	Karate and Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Derek" 

"Stiles"

"Derek please"

"Stiles No!"

"Technically you can't tell me what to do" 

"Yes I can because 'technically' you weren't suppose to get hurt either" 

"That was just once...no wait twice?"

"Make that five"

"I've a baseball bat. I can defend myself" 

"Which you broke thrice"

"I can be helpful"

"Yeah you proved that by nearly getting killed before I rescued your perfectly round ass" 

Stiles's cheeks tinted red "Thanks for the compliment Derek but that won't stop me from coming with you" Derek let out a frustrated growl which Stiles always found it sexy "I'm not risking your life again. You'll stay here until we come back" 

"But..."

"I mean it Stiles" Derek used his serious tone which left no room for Stiles to argue "You're not coming" 

Stiles glared and Derek walked up to him kissing his lips "I can't see you get hurt"

"What if you get hurt?"

"I can handle it but I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you. Especially when you can't defend yourself" Derek turned around to leave and Stiles muttered behind his back "Can't defend myself.." suddenly a thought crossed his mind and Stiles grinned

NEXT DAY

"You did WHAT!?" Derek's eyebrows shot upwards at such alarming rate until they disappeared beyond his aquamarine hairline when Stiles proudly annouced his admission into karate club

Stiles beamed happily "Yup!"

"Why?"

"Why not? What's wrong with karate?"

Derek rolled his eyes "There's nothing wrong with karate, it's the Stiles part that's wrong. Why on the earth did you join that club?" 

Interestingly, a visible blush invaded Stiles's cheeks and muttered something under his breath. Derek frowned leaning a little "What was that?" 

Stiles shook his head "You were the one who said I cannot defend myself so let me learn karate"

"Stiles..."

"I listened to you yesterday didn't I? It's your time to cross the two way street" said Stiles and Derek huffed out a breath. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

ONE WEEK LATER

Derek was suppose to meet Stiles for their date but all he got after waiting for thirty minutes was a voice mail from Stiles informing him that he had gone for extra karate lessons. Derek was mad how less time Stiles who was spending with him and more on those stupid karate classes. All week he would go right after school and then straight to his house. 

Derek decided to pay a little visit to Stiles's karate class and see how much progress did he make since he was so busy avoiding him whole week. And hence he serenely strode into the karate dojo and gazed at the room in rapt silence. Derek's eyes landed on the mat where two boys posed

His blood boiled

His heart thumped

His pupils darkened

A blond boy was supporting Stiles, his head tilting into the crook of his neck, his hand on his ass as he corrected Stiles's stance and an aggravating hand suggestively placed on his slender waist. Derek growled. If glares could kill, Blondie would have diminished into a pile of bloody mess that instant. He stomped upto Stiles and separated him from the blond hair boy 

"Derek? Stiles was surprised to his boyfriend "What are you doing here?"

Derek didn't reply and caught Stiles by his wrists. He forcefully dragged him out of the mojo, ignoring the stares and whispers of other students

"Derek where are you taking me?" Stiles protested and Derek swung open the door, yanked him out and slammed the door shut "Care to tell why are you going all wolfy on me?" 

"Quit karate" was all Derek said

"What? Why?" 

Derek crossed his arms "It's a stupid club. Quit it" 

Stiles pressed his lips "Derek you're being unreasonable. I don't see any reason why I should quit"

"Didn't you see how that pervert was groping you!"

Stiles blinked "You mean Jack?

"So Blondie has a name now?"

"He was just teaching me the correct posture"

"That's not how I see it! And karate is colossal waste of time. You don't even have time for us anymore" Derek muttered

"We'll have all the time in the world once I learn karate" 

Derek rolled his eyes "Why are you so stubborn about learning karate?" 

"Weren't you the one who said I can't defend myself so wouldn't take me with you?" 

"I am trying to protect you!" 

"So am I!" Stiles yelled back

"What?" 

"You don't like to see me hurt right?"

Derek nodded

"What makes you think I can?" 

Derek stared at Stiles

"I can't even count the number of times you came home hurting. I want to learn karate so I can kick that person's ass who tries to hurt you and also you wouldn't have to worry about me" Stiles explained softly 

Derek's shoulders hunched down in defeat as warmth swelled up his heart. Anger melted and a broad smile formed on his face "What did I do to deserve you"

Stiles smiled back, eyebrows bouncing "I don't know...maybe prayed to God like million times" 

"Shut up" 

"So can I now continue with my classes?" 

Derek nodded "Yeah just...get a different person to teach you, not that Blondie" Stiles burst into laughter "Are you jealous Derek Hale?" 

"Of course not!" Derek tried hard to hide his flushed face but was failing miserably and Stiles laughed harder "Awww...you look so cute when you blush" 

Derek glared "I know how to shut you up" he surged forward, cupped Stiles's face and was about to kiss him when Stiles swiftly bestowed him a solid punch on his chin "What the hell Stiles?"

"I'm so sorry!" Stiles apologised effusively, leaning down to examine the darkening bruise on Derek's jaw "It was a reflex..you startled me! Jack said..."

Derek glared rubbing his hurting jaw "Okay that's it!" he pounced on Stiles and tackled him to the ground pinning his both hands "No more Jack and karate class for you!" 

Stiles giggled and then smiled sheepishly when an idea struck him "Guess now we know who will be my new tutor...right sourwolf?" Derek leaned down and whispered huskily "Call me Sir" 

Stiles swallowed hard "Ye.. Yes Sir"

"How about we talk about payment first?" Derek smirked pressing his lips on Stiles feeling relieved atleast he got rid of karate classes.

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
